


Не разбив яиц

by Walter_K, WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: высокий рейтинг [4]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, M/M, Xenophilia, werecreatures, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: Все начинается с колкого зуда, как будто что-то пытается пробиться сквозь кожу.
Relationships: Dan Dreiberg/Rorschach
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: высокий рейтинг [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Не разбив яиц

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To make an omelette](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/773040) by etherati. 



Все начинается с колкого зуда, как будто что-то пытается пробиться сквозь кожу. В течение нескольких недель то появляются, то пропадают маленькие жесткие коричневые бугорки с булавочную головку, каждый раз все более явно, и некоторые из них начинают походить — очень сильно походить — на зачатки перьев. 

Он перебрал пива той ночью — а потом доплелся до койки и упал в бессознанку.

-

Следующей ночью, разглядывая себя в зеркале под яркими лампами, он замечает желтизну в глазах — не только на белках, но и на радужке. Карий выцветает, словно старая пшеница, брошенная на залежной земле. Желтуха, думает он; только вот не рановато ли для отказа печени, да и пьет он, ну, одно-два пива за вечер. Одно-два. 

И три прошлой ночью. 

Все равно бессмыслица какая-то. Он сглатывает комок в горле — наполовину от страха, наполовину от утреннего сушняка. Он идет на кухню залить и то и другое крепким кофе в надежде, что этого хватит.

-

К следующей неделе зуд становится нестерпимым. Он чешется через костюм, но толку никакого, да и Роршах не сводит с него глаз. От этого только хуже — не то чтобы эта чертовщина, чем бы она ни была, не затронула его здравомыслие; и каждый раз, когда Роршах стоит рядом слишком близко и слишком долго, Дэну хочется сгрести его в охапку, уволочь подальше и делать с ним ужасные, прекрасные вещи, от которых оба, возможно, уже не оправятся. Ладно, подобное желание, может, и не совсем ново — да только не в такой же степени, и это пугает его до чертиков. 

— Дэниел, — раздраженно спрашивает Роршах, когда они уже вернулись в гнездо после патруля. — Ранен? 

Дэн поднимает взгляд, не переставая лезть под кевлар костюма.

— Что?

Рука опускается на его плечо, и он, черт побери, чувствует это сквозь все слои ткани. 

— Тебе, кажется, некомфортно. Ты ранен?

— Нет, я... Дико чешусь, не знаю, что творится, — лжет он, но лишь отчасти. Он знает, из-за чего чешется, только не знает, почему — а Роршах так близко, что... боже... 

— Там, под костюмом, — говорит он, подставляясь под руку. У него такой нелепый сейчас голос, но ни на одну рациональную мысль он не способен. — Можешь...?

Роршах издает короткий звук, похожий на резкий вдох, возмущенный и несогласный, и единственное, о чем Дэн думает, пока дрожащими руками тянется расстегнуть заклепки —  _ как же хорошо, как же хорошо _ .

Осторожные пальцы смущенно скребут по похожим на будущее оперение шишечкам, и чувство, как перья расправляются от каждого касания скребущих по ним пальцев —просто восхитительно. Он понимает теперь, что вся его спина покрыта перьями сверху донизу. Роршах убирает руку. 

— Дэниел, что это...

— Понятия не имею, — говорит Дэн, подаваясь обратно. — Думал, вдруг я все это выдумал, оказывается, нет. Кажется, мне нужно выпить, — как можно более спокойно произносит он, словно все совершенно в порядке, ведь последнее, что ему сейчас нужно помимо осознания всей бредовости и реальности происходящего и что это вовсе не какие-нибудь конченные глюки — так это напугать Роршаха. — ...может, останешься ненадолго? 

Следует пауза, пока Роршах размышляет, а потом кивает. Он следует за ним наверх, как человек, шагающий на гильотину — и, быть может, это почти так и есть.

-

Родители, должно быть, с самого начала знали, что с ним что-то не так; родили сразу же еще одного и стали относиться к нему как к первенцу, а Дэн был предоставлен сам себе, своим наблюдениям за птицами и играм с картонными крыльями. 

Он держит в памяти очень, очень старое воспоминание, похожее скорее на сон: россыпь жестких перьев за дверью родительской спальни, исчезнувшая прежде, чем он успел надавить на дверную ручку и войти. 

Он увидел тогда лишь отца, стоящего в оконном проеме — на его лице читалось чувство вины, сожаление и что-то еще, слишком сложное для детского понимания. 

Один глоток алкоголя становится двумя, потом тремя. И еще. Он пьет не один. 

Роршах сидит рядом — слишком близко, слишком долго.

-

После той ночи Роршах больше не задает вопросов, каким бы странным ни было происходящее, и железобетонно верен ему на грани с отрицанием. 

Перья прибывают и убывают, твердеют и тлеют вместе с ходом кривой дуги луны на небосводе. Теперь они так заметны, что он может нащупать отдельно золотые, бурые и пушок пепельно-белых, и задается вопросом, куда же они деваются, когда снова исчезают под гладкую в свете солнца совсем невредимую кожу. Копчик постоянно тянет, и однажды ночью Дэн обнаруживает, что тот растет и у основания веером расступаются перья. Он думает, как скоро то же самое начнется и с крыльями — или они вовсе займут место рук. Он уже едва влезает в костюм — перья невыносимо неприятно гнутся в обратную сторону. 

Через несколько недель он обнаруживает, что костюм жмет не только в плечах. 

— Набираешь вес, Дэниел, — произносит Роршах, наблюдая, как он борется с костюмом. Только это не похоже на жир — все его мышцы в тонусе, а растянутый живот все равно висит, просвечивая через ткань поддевки какими-то легкими неровностями. 

Он тыкает пальцем и ощупывает его, сведя нахмуренные брови в одну линию под маской. 

— Не знаю, приятель. Не думаю, что... 

— Надо меньше фаст-фуда, — едко резюмирует Роршах, залезая в брюхо Арчи и безразлично запрыгивая внутрь. 

Дэн с мгновение глядит на силуэт соволета, на желтые фары, на вырезанные на корпусе перья и люк посреди, и задумывается. 

-

И сестра, и оба его брата пошли в мать, вспоминает Дэн. Сам же он всегда странным образом выглядел в точности как отец — как будто где-то по пути обронил половину генного материала и был создан из половины семени.

— Птицы — прекрасные существа, — сказал ему однажды отец в далеком детстве — в тот редкий момент вдали от остальной семьи, когда можно было перестать притворяться и дать волю той странной связи, что объединяла их. Отец усадил его на колени, указал на пересмешника, на сову на соседнем дереве, на кривую полета ласточки на закате. 

— Слишком прекрасные, — почти неслышно добавил он шепотом.

-

Со временем становится только хуже. Костюм теперь совершенно бесполезен, и ему приходится сшить себе что-то вроде комбинезона, чтобы ничего не раздавить; глубоко внутри инстинкты орут как ненормальные от одной только мысли попробовать втиснуть себя в прежний костюм. Разум же подкидывает жуткие предположения о какой-нибудь чудовищной опухоли, из-за которой его нутро набито теперь комками из зубов и волос размером с теннисный мячик или чем-то еще омерзительным в подобном роде, о чем он читал когда-то, а жадные щупальца метастазов высасывают из него соки. 

Потому что в остальном его биология в норме — ну и что с того, что у него растут перья и хвост и утолщаются хрящи в носу, а глаза в лунном свете мерцают золотом. Стоя в очереди в продуктовом он, может, все еще и выглядит абсолютно нормальным, но он уже подумывает о том, чтобы в патруле не надевать никакого костюма вовсе — так и выходить на улицы диким злобным совочудищем, в которое медленно превращается; а в этом, он уверен, уже нет ни капли нормального. 

Так что, кто знает. Может, рак, может, он съел что-то не то, может, инопланетная кладка я...

О. 

Ох, черт. 

-

— Блядь, боже, какого черта, — весь последний час несет он подобную чушь, хотя и не засекал точно. Роршах сидит рядом на кровати; он набросил простынь поверх, чтобы не видеть, что происходит там, внизу, и, черт возьми, даже сам Дэн не имеет понятия. Они разложили карты в подвале, и обсуждение хода дальнейшего расследования как раз было в самом разгаре, когда Дэн почувствовал, как внутри все перевернулось. Что-то шевелилось и тянуло. Он едва смог подняться наверх при помощи Роршаха; ему хотелось лишь присесть в первом попавшемся месте и замереть, не двигаясь как можно дольше.

Нужно набрать 9-1-1, думает он. Нужно вызвать скорую, думает он. 

За окном вовсю светит луна; он полностью обратился — по всему телу мятые тусклые перья, и он цепляется когтями за простыни. Каждый раз, когда ему кажется, что уже все, то это начинается снова — напряжение все растет и растет, спускается все ниже и ниже, расцветает острыми шипами боли, заставляет сжаться всем телом и напрячься — а потом пропадает, насовсем, до следующего раза, и  _ боже, когда это уже кончится, какого хуя происходит, и _

_ и _

-

Однажды он приходит домой в слезах и с синяком под глазом, а в волосах налипла грязь. Он что, подрался?

Конечно, нет. 

— Они говорили, что я девчонка, — сломленно хныкает он у мамы на коленках. — Девчонка и нюня, а потом сильно толкнули меня. 

— О, маленький мой, — успокаивающе повторяет мама. Она впервые ведет себя с ним как с родным, словно ей есть до него дело. — Не слушай их, они не знают, о чем говорят. 

-

Но они все знали, не так ли. 

Ладонь Роршаха тяжестью ложится на лоб — на ней впервые нет перчатки и она мягче, чем он ожидал. Пальцы проходятся по мягкому гребешку перьев. 

-

— Люди боятся того, чего не понимают, — говорил позже ему наедине отец. В этом было гораздо больше смысла, чем во всех ласковых успокаивающих словах матери. — Даже когда это касается их самих. Не будь как они. Некоторые вещи не являются ни тем, ни другим, и тебе не нужно этого бояться. 

Он поправил очки повыше, выпрямил спину — ведь он Дэнни, а не какая-то там девчонка, он не такой, не такой, но...

-

К утру он уже обернулся обратно и  _ наощупь _ теперь снова человек. Первые мгновения эти незримые касания все еще с ним — но потом исчезают и они, оставив его в одиночестве щуриться от рассветного солнца. 

Под простынями рядом с ним лежат семь идеально круглых белых яиц, крупнее любых, какие он видел за всю жизнь, но единственное, о чем он может думать своей онемевшей от усталости и бесполезной головой, на автомате из чистой самозащиты включившей режим зануды и поиска-выдачи логических связей —  _ это Asio flammeus, болотная сова. От четырех до семи в кладке, высиживают в течение... _

Сознание насильно прерывает этот поток, и он просовывает руку между ног, ощупывая себя. Там нет ничего такого, что намекало бы на... на это. 

Он размышляет, что нащупал бы, попытайся проверить вчера ночью. 

Он размышляет, куда пропал Роршах. 

-

Спустя три недели, которые он не вылезал из постели не зная почему, а у дверного проема раз в пару дней толпились какие-то тени и нетерпеливо ждали его, он открывает глаза — и видит, что скорлупа начинает лопаться. 

Являя на свет... 

О. 

Ох, черт. 

Являя на свет крохотных существ, что-то среднее между миниатюрными человеческими детьми и тем, кем он был на протяжении нескольких ночей, — существ, покрытых бурыми перышками и с совершенно внезапно рыжими волосами; он видел достаточно черт под маской, чтобы догадаться...

Он прижимает их к груди, изо всех сил стараясь согреть — и ждет. 

-

Роршах взирает молча. В подобной ситуации обычно легко просится на язык что-то вроде «какого хуя», только вот Роршах никогда не ругается. А еще он предположительно никогда не пьет и никогда не... 

— Что. Чт... Как. Что это. 

Дэн ерзает, уперевшись спиной в изголовье кровати. Протягивает руку, касается пальцем рыжей головы одного из мелких засранцев. В возрасте трех часов после вылупления от них оказалось больше проблем, чем он ожидал. 

— Что ж, хм. Помнишь ту ночь, когда я предложил тебе по пиву?

Тишина. 

— И у тебя, хм. Были некоторые проблемы, что куда? 

-

— Дэниел, — резко, грубо и хрипло выплевывает Роршах. Он нависает над Дэном, вытягивается между его ног, и алкоголь совсем его не щадит. — Там больше... Больше перьев. Чем обычно. 

— Господи, просто перебрал, да и все, — говорит Дэн, выгибаясь. Этого-то он и боялся, всего этого — жара и тесноты тел, и подчинения, — но страха больше нет, только желание. — Просто... Давай уже, разберись там, что надо делать, ты меня убиваешь. 

— Читал о процессе... в книгах. Однажды. В неприемлемых книгах. Не по собственной воле, обложки обманули, я... — он замолкает, меняя положение рук и раздвигая перья. — Не очень... похоже на описания. 

Дэн снова ерзает, выгибаясь навстречу пьяно-тяжелому телу.

— Ой, ну давай уже, господи, это ж не ракетостроение. Просто найди чертову дырку. 

Он тоже был пьян и тоже никогда не делал подобного и не имел понятия, каково это — так что когда он почувствовал, как куда-то наконец проскользнуло что-то твердое и теплое, то, издав стон, просто толкнулся навстречу, насадился и... 

-

И вот, блин. 

Семеро мелких рыжих совочудищ лезут один на другого, царапая простыни и моргая желтыми глазками на них с Роршахом. 

— Эм, — произносит Дэн. — Хм. 

Снова тишина — и нарастающий дискомфорт. 

— ...поздравляю?


End file.
